Ella sí te quiere
by AgenteYumi
Summary: No es fácil salir de la friendzone, eso ya lo sabía bien. Pero ¿Y si...?
1. No te acongojes, corazón

Era inevitable que tarde o temprano hiciera un fanfic con esos dos. Mis sentimientos de OTP se han intensificado a lo largo de esta temporada (porque... han aumentado las escenas 0_o incluso en el opening al fin se incluye una secuencia de él "gastando su paupérrimo sueldo en regalos"), aunque Patana sea de repente más ruda con él (como ese "multiplícate por cero").

31 minutos no me pertenece... porque no estaría en Misc. TV shows, sino en su propia categoría e_e, a hacer fanfics a lo bestia para que finalmente podamos ubicar todos los fanfics sobre este genial show.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que nos lleváramos la Gaviota de oro bañada en súper oro, con diamantes e incrustaciones de plastigoma- se regocijaba Tulio, mirando la preciada presea, acariciándola de vez en cuando.- El público en verdad nos adora…<br>-Sí, quizá hasta deberíamos considerar volver a la televisión.- respondió Bodoque, escondiéndose detrás del sillón, ya que para el after party del festival, Juanín había llamado a todas las chicas de su agenda, otra vez.- Necesito un salario menos miserable que el de ese estúpido programa de trasnoche para pagar mis deudas.  
>Mientras Policarpo ponía música para ambientar y llegaban varias celebridades (bastante feas, por tratarse de humanos, según comentó Rosario Central) a la pequeña casa de Juanín, un pequeño perro chihuahua se mantenía en el sillón, tratando de reprimir los desagradables eventos del festival. En serio que Guaripolo necesitaba un baño.<br>-No te sientas tan mal, Mario Hugo- su amigo el Huachimingo le dio unos golpecitos solidarios en la espalda-. Ella aceptó besarte, eso ya es mucho más de lo que pasa siempre.  
>Los ojitos del reportero brillaron de felicidad.<br>-Es verdad. Pero…  
>-¿Pero…?- replicó curioso Huachimingo.<br>-Quizá si llamo un poco más su atención, Patanita acepte besarme por algo más que por petición del público.- se puso un antifaz.  
>-Ay por favor, Mario Hugo- se burló Bodoque, escondido ahora bajo la mesa.-. ¿Crees que Patana no se acuerda de ese truco que usaste en el otro carrete aquí?<br>-Oh… de nuevo ese misterioso hombre-. murmuró Patana, provocando que el conejo rojo meneara la cabeza, desconcertado ante su error.  
>-Es el señor Hermoso y Desconocido.- le recordó la extraña criatura moteada.<br>-Claro, es el que bailó conmigo un rato y se fue…- intentó reclamar la pajarita verde.  
>-Me fui por unos jugos- se defendió Mario Hugo.- Y he vuelto, misteriosamente.<br>La reportera le tomó una mano, provocando que a su colega disfrazado se le acelerara el corazón por segunda vez en horas.  
>-Oh, Hermoso y Desconocido, ya te extrañaba, me pregunté que había sido de ti, ni siquiera supe tu nombre.<br>El chihuahua comenzaba a dudar si era más desventaja que ventaja la mala memoria que Patana para todo evento relacionado con él. Aunque en ese momento solo ver los ojos ensoñados de ella bastaban para dejar postergadas sus dudas.  
>-He vuelto, porque vi lo que pasó en el festival, con aquel apuesto chihuahua reportero. Necesitaba verte de nuevo y saber una cosa.- le pasó una pata por los rizos, tímidamente-. ¿Todavía me quieres como aquella noche, Patana?<br>La niña suspiró, muerta de amor.  
>-Ay, Hermoso y desconocido, aún te quiero como aquella noche en que te vi por primera vez.<br>-Entonces, y si no es un descaro, por favor…- se puso rojo hasta las orejas, aunque intentó mantener la fachada de tipo seguro de sí mismo y misterioso-. ¿Por favor podrías darme un beso?  
>Ella sonrió y volvió a suspirar, enamorada. No contaba con que Tulio veía la escena y comenzaba a repetir sus negativas negaciones clásicas "<em>no, no, no, no y no<em>", sumando al "_Mi sobrina es muy pequeña aún_" le hicieron ver a Mario Hugo que tenía el tiempo contado si quería obtener la preciada joya. Sin querer giró la cabeza y lo que iba a ser aquel beso apasionado con el que soñaba por las noches, terminó en un beso en la mejilla, dulce y amargo a la vez, por la frustración de haber perdido de nuevo su oportunidad de oro. Salió corriendo antes de que el tío de la chica le diera alcance y dejando a Patana triste, mirando como su amor salía corriendo despavorido y valiente, gritando frases como "_no quiero que Tulio me tuerza el pescuezo_" o "_ay mamá_".  
>-Se fue de nuevo.- suspiró, bajando la cabeza, con las alas sobre el pecho.<br>El conductor, por su parte, gruñó y torció la boca.  
>-Algún día encontraré a ese desconocido y le daré una lección por querer meterse con mi sobrina.<br>El conejo rojo, escondido ahora detrás de una maceta, aclaró.  
>-Era Mario Hugo, Tulio.- su mejor amigo puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-Ah, claro que no, Bodoque. Ese tipo llevaba un antifaz, pudo haber sido cualquiera.- respondió muy seguro.  
>Y a pesar de todo, bajo la noche, Mario Hugo iba aullando de alegría bajo la luz de la luna. Se agarró de un poste, dio varias vueltas y comenzó a canturrear.<br>-¡Me quiere, ella me quiere!  
>Alguien por allá lanzó un zapato.<br>-¡Bien por ti, idiota, pero déjanos dormir!

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>1-bueno, el show tiende a hacer referencias algunas veces a canciones, así que el reclamo de Patana hacia el señor Hermoso y Desconocido viene de la canción "la chica del gorro azul" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.  
>2- No soy mexicana, pero estoy algo acostumbrada a los chilenismos, por eso puse "carrete" y no fiesta.<br>3- Era necesario, dado el modo de hablar de los personajes, lo de las "negativas negaciones" (aunque sé que en literatura no aporta estilo... benditos baños de la facultad, donde las de letras corrigen a todas las demás, sobre todo estilísticamente)  
>4- El título viene de una canción de Napoleón (originalmente sería por la canción "kiss me" de Ed Sheeran), porque pues me parecio adecuada a como se sentiría el husbando del fandom (No te enceles, Bodoque, eres el amante del fandom).<p>

No sé si lueog saque más drables, porque si de por sí a últimas fechas me ha costado hacer fanfics solo románticos, mucho más de comedia. Tengo una idea por ahí, medio basada en un defecto de mi novio (habla dormido), pero si alguien quiere sugerir ideas en los reviews, adelante.


	2. Rey del basto reino de la friendzone

Si el anterior se basaba en lo que pasó en Viña del mar, este es un poco después de que deciden volver a los estudios -posiblemente después de Patana Enamorada-. Me puse de stalker en el timeline de Twitter de Mario Hugo y resulta que el Guari se lo secuestró 0_o ay mamá. En fin, si me lee algún tapatío y va a ir al concierto este domingo 23, ayúdenme a gritar "¡Beso, beso!" (y si no funciona "Otra oportunidad!").

31 minutos no es mío porque entonces saldría más CCRM.

* * *

><p>Era un poco como volver a casa. El estudio estaba casi igual a como lo habían dejado hacía seis años, razón para entirse nostálgicos y empolvados. Más que por su edad, empolvados porque Juanín los había obligado a todos a limpiar todo.<p>

Y parte de volver era encontrar los ramitos convertidos en polvo otra vez, recibir nuevos ramitos que de nuevo rechazaría. Patana suspiró ante la idea de que eso también volvía a ser una rutina.  
>La semana en que discutieron, aparte de las nuevas secciones, candidatos a reportear esas nuevas secciones –donde conocieron al simpático Anatoli y su asistente, Olga- y otros asuntos menos importantes, debían de decidir donde pondrían la nueva colección de corbatas de Tulio, que vaya uno a saber como es tenía tantas.<br>Y mientras aquellos ramos y cajas de chocolates se amontonaban sobre el piso, había algo que disminuía y terminó por poner a su dueño en una disyuntiva.  
>El pobre chihuahua deambulaba como ánima en pena por el estudio, hasta que no le quedó más que tragarse su orgullo e ir a tocar al cubículo de Patana.<br>-¿Qué sucede Mario Hugo?- intentó parecer amable, aunque no quería ser interrumpida, ya que estaba afinando los detalles de su reality. Y quien realiza cualquier trabajo creativo sabe lo difícil que es volver a capturar la inspiración.  
>-Patanita… es que lo que sucede es que…- balbució, tratando de hilar sus ideas. Era tan vergonzoso su caso que prefería morirse a hacer lo que haría.<br>-Por favor, otro regalo no.  
>-No, no es eso. Esto no me suele pasar… seguido. Yo necesito…- tragó saliva.- Necesito que me prestes dinero, para comprar comida.<br>-¿Para tus perros?- inquirió, un poco preocupada por los cuarenta animales.  
>-Más bien para mí.- bajó la cabeza, apenadísimo. Puso sus mejores ojos de perro regañado (y contrario a lo que contaban en el canal, él nunca usaba esa técnica), a ver si lograba ablandar el corazón de la chica. Ella dio un suspiro hastiado.<br>-¿Cómo es que te quedaste sin dinero?- preguntó. Por toda respuesta, él señaló el piso, sintiendo que se le rompía un poco el corazón al sentir el peso de cada día en que se repetía que sería el día del sí, pero siempre eran el día del no. Como si fuera la canción de Papá te quiero. La pajarita miró al cielo-. Por eso es que te digo que no, Mario Hugo.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?- murmuró, atontado-. Sé que tengo un sueldo igual de malo que el tuyo pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que a diario pienso en ti.<br>-¡Y justo por eso quiero que dejes de hacerlo!- se le había agotado la paciencia-. Si no eres capaz de cuidar de ver por ti y te agotas totalmente ¿Qué vas a darle a alguien más si ya no tienes nada para dar?  
>El reportero se quedó de piedra. Con un hilo de voz apenas pudo responderle.<br>-Tienes razón.  
>-Mira, no puedo prestarte mucho dinero pero puedo invitarte a comer a mi casa, siempre hago de más, para congelarlo y tener en caso de emergencia.<br>_"Caso de emergencia"_ que permitía entender de donde había salido el reality del refrigerador: A Patana se le olvidaba la comida, hasta que cada alimento se volvía un ecosistema de biodiversidad.  
>-¿En serio?<br>-En serio, de corazón te lo digo.- asintió, sonriendo. Detrás de ellos comenzó a sonar el típico y ya molesto "uuuuuuh". Patana los miró, molesta-. ¡Bueno ya, fuera! ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?  
>-¡No!- le respondieron.<br>Al reportero se le iluminaron los ojitos al oír eso. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba estirando la trompa para darle un beso, ambas manos juntas sobre el corazón.  
>-Eh ¿Mario Hugo, qué haces?- le preguntó su colega, extrañada. Eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, totalmente apenado.<br>-Son ejercicios para la cara. Bueno ya, me voy. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Patanita, te veo a la salida!

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>Lo del ecosistema de biodiversidad salió de la canción "en mi casa" del Reno Renardo (que digo de broma que es lo que pasaría si me fuera a vivir sola alguna vez). Cada año es más graciosa por lo del yogur.

Neh, supongo que el siguiente drabble podría ser de lo de la salchicha pervertida... ocuparé volver a terapia por eso.


	3. Experiencia laboral

Mrs. Cloud pidió que relatara lo que pasaba en la comida. Y pues jsuto estaba pensando como hacerlo cuando vi el capítulo donde pasa lo de la amenaza de Completín, que me recordó mucho a una muy desagradable experiencia en el autobús x_x, además de que la única otra vez que Patana se vio en un apuro así, por lo menos salió Mario Hugo defenderla, pero esta vez, nadie. Supongo que voy a tratar de hacer capítulos los sábados -porque tengo que ver el capítulo a ver como hacer que avance esto, sobre todo luego de lo que pasó en el episodio de hoy-.

31 minutos no es mío porque entonces hubiera escuchado qué se secreteaban Patana y Mario Hugo. Y dejarían de comer mofles con mostaza cada que vengan a México (vean el video de la rueda de prensa en el Teatro Diana)

* * *

><p>El día se le pasó volando entre nubes al rescata perros. Si le seguían haciendo burla, le importaba poco menos que de costumbre. Eso hasta que sin querer chocó con el único miembro con sueldo (decente) del canal. Tenía la boca fruncida en su clásico gesto de molestia.<br>-En el canal andan diciendo que _mi sobrina_- recalcó el parentesco, como siempre- te invitó a su casa.  
>-A comer, Tulio. Me invitó a comer a su casa- aclaró rápidamente.<br>-Sólo espero que no intentes hacerte su novio… aún sigo sin superar lo de Guaripolo, ese pelafustán.  
>La discusión ocurría mientras la nota sobre la <em>completada bicicletada<em> ocurría. El pobre chihuahua dejó caer su café mientras veía la amenaza con el hotdog pistola.  
>Y claro, casi se muere de la risa al ver lo tranquilo que seguía su tío, mezclada con un poco de preocupación por como estaría ella.<br>-No es posible que este papanatas no se de cuenta de la humillación que sufrió su sobrina.- comentó Juan Carlos.- Así que ¿Por fin Patana aceptó que fueran juntos a tomarse unos jugos?  
>-Voy a su casa a comer, me quedé sin dinero y ella me invitó.<br>-Y con esto te declaras rey de las tierras que iluminan el sol, todo eso es tu basto reino, el de la friendzone- se burló el conejo rojo.- Menos de lo que está en las sombras, Mario Hugo.  
>-¿Y qué es lo que está en las sombras?- preguntó, curioso.<br>-Eso es la zona del amigo con derecho que sí se enamoró. Nunca vayas ahí, porque nada sale bien.- respondió, sin verle a los ojos, quizá pensando en sus fallidas conquistas.- Y no lo digo por Tulio el intentar disuadirte de eso, sino porque si algo le pasa a su sobrina a mí me toca pagar los platos rotos.  
>-¿Se pone insoportable?<br>-No, va y rompe los últimos platos de vajilla china que me quedan de mi tátara tía tercera, por padre de un primo segundo.  
>-Ya veo…<p>

Una vez dada la hora de la salida, Mario Hugo la llevó a su carro, ridícula carcancha que le faltaba un golpe más para pasar a mejor vida o a la chatarra. Lo primero en lo que ella se fijó fue en el montón de pelotas con olor a baba de perro.  
>-Perdona el desorden.<br>-No, está bien- respondió ella, muy seria. De hecho pasó todo el camino sin apenas abrir el pico, salvo para decir donde diera la vuelta para llegar a su departamento. Con la misma seriedad, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.  
>La casita no tenía mucho de extraordinario, era un típico piso de estudiambre: muebles viejos y pasados de moda. Una televisión del año del trompo. Unas cuantas plantas. Un refrigerador y una miniestufa en la cocina, además de unos gabinetes que servían de alacena. Era una casa de dos cuartos, uno era la sala-cocina-comedor y el otro era el cuarto de ella, que tenía anexo un baño. A la entrada, un perchero donde él dejó su saco.<br>Apenas echar el vistazo en la casa y pensar que estaba donde ella se refugiaba, Mario Hugo escuchó un sollozo, muy distinto de los que le había escuchado otras veces. Era puro miedo.  
>-Patana ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, asustado al verla así. Luego recordó lo que había visto en la tarde-. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí tampoco me advirtieron sobre amenazas y secuestros cuando comencé.<br>-Es que fue… fue humillante, Mario Hugo. ¿Dónde estaba alguien para ayudarme?  
>Mientras la dejaba llorar, su colega comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador, para ser él quien cocinara, en tanto supiera como aconsejarla.<br>-No sé qué decirte realmente.- comenzó a picar algunas verduras-. Solo que no fue tu culpa lo que pasó, fue culpa de Completín- hizo una mueca de desprecio al decir el nombre de la mascota.- Ser periodista es así, Patanita. Cuando empecé como reportero, a las dos horas vi mi primer muerto. Es a lo que le dicen _experiencia de trabajo._  
>-¿Y qué te pasó después de eso?- había dejado de llorar, para verle con curiosidad.<br>-Me di cuenta de que me gusta mi trabajo, aunque sea malo… pero es mío- imitó divertido la canción de Guaripolo.- Si se te olvida porqué empezaste, fácil lo dejas en cuanto tienes días malos.  
>La niña volvía a verse feliz, al oír esas palabras.<br>-Comencé porque admiraba a mi tío Tulio. Pero sé ahora que me gusta mucho saber que mantengo a la gente informada, que les interesan las cosas que reporteo.- se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas, dejando que fuera su amigo quien cocinara.- Tienes razón, hoy fue solo un mal día.  
>Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer, el chihuahua se despidió para irse.<br>-Gracias, Patana, por dejarme cenar contigo.  
>-No, al contrario, necesitaba que alguien me animara luego de eso. Oye, quería decirte algo más.<br>-¿Sí?- preguntó, ilusionado.  
>-¿Sabías que según los árabes los que comparten la comida bajo un mismo techo… serán amigos para siempre?<br>Ya de vuelta en su casa, aplastado por todos sus perros, sin que eso lo animara, musitó, entre el dolor y la incredulidad.  
>-A eso se refería Bodoque con lo de rey de la friendzone.<p>

Patana se quedó un rato haciendo tareas de la escuela, cuando se le ocurrió mirar al perchero. El saquito verde seguía ahí colgado.  
>-Se le olvidó...<p>

* * *

><p>Nota:<br>Creo que terminó siendo obvio de donde salió el nombramiento de Juan Carlos a Mario Hugo: del Rey León XD.  
>Estudiambre es término de mi casa para cuando alguien estudia fuera y normalmente no puede comer de forma decente. Bueno, comer.<br>Lo de Mario Hugo y su experiencia laboral sale de la biografía de Terry Pratchett, autor de la saga Mundodisco, que así relata su vida, antes de decidir hacer la dichosa saga.  
>No, no invento lo de compartir la comida, aunque con exactitud es "el pan y la sal".<p> 


	4. Y que importan los demás

Tengo la voz más ronca que la de Bodoque y eso que ya me acabé un paquete de Halls. Pero es que coree hasta los tiririri de Calcetín con Rombos Man, grité "como idiota" y "al carajo" aún teniendo escuincles a mi lado, lloriquée "mi globito" con voz de Carlitos Lechuga cuando no alcancé mi globito de 31 minutos -pero ya tengo mi globito, no sufran ni quieran hacer una colecta-. Y todavía me fuí cantando por la calle mientras iba a tomar el camión de vuelta a casa.

**31 minutos no es mío o vendrían más seguido a México. Por ejemplo en mi cumpleaños :P**

* * *

><p>En realidad no debió sorprenderle la dedicatoria del conejo moribundo. <em>Patético. <em>

¿Y es acaso eso malo? ¿Es que no era que los grandes relatos de la historia no incluían a un sujeto que arriesgaba su vida por la mano o por una sonrisa de una mujer a la cual amaba más que a su vida?  
>Mario Hugo se detuvo en ese pensamiento. ¿Acababa de llamar a 31 minutos una gran historia? Ok, quizá exageraba y quizá se daba un papel más grande del que podían llenar sus pequeñas patas. De menos tuvo que conceder que los protagonistas tenían posiciones que les permitían acceder con facilidad al corazón de una mujer: dinero, fama, fortuna, carisma. Eran príncipes, condes o lord de algo. Y él lo más que tenía era un linaje muy antiguo, de origen mexicano.<br>Veía pasar la fila de los futuros insultados por Bodoque –tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar que llamaba a Policarpo _"afeminado"_-.

Esa misma mañana, al llegar al estudio, se dio cuenta de una cosa: se había puesto sólo la camisa y la corbata. Y antes de preguntarse donde rayos pudo haber olvidado el saco –o si sus perros lo habían tomado para otro de sus carretes-, Patana apareció ante él.  
>-Te había estado buscando. ¿Porqué llegas tarde?<br>-Me encontré con un perro y lo llevé a mi casa.- explicó, tratando de no desmayarse ante la declaración de que por una sola mañana ella no lo ignoraba- ¿Qué pasó, Patanita?  
>Por toda respuesta, ella le entregó el saco, un poco apenada.<br>-Lo olvidaste anoche… en mi casa- bajó la voz, para que el resto de los funcionarios no supieran nada, sin éxito, porque para pronto todos comenzaron a entonar "Son pololos" de forma no precisamente casual. Juanín tuvo que llamarlos al orden.  
>-Hoy viene el experto en lagertos, será mejor que ya hayan acondicionado el estudio para que se aclimaten.<br>-Se dice lagartos, Juanín- corrigió Benjamín Listillo, para acto seguido, comenzar a correr como locos por el estudio a ajustar el aire acondicionado y prepararse para la llegada del invitado. Porque, como siempre, debían de escuchar al productor para ponerse a trabajar.  
>Lo único que hizo que la estudiante no estuviera tan agradecida con su tío adoptivo fue que este también comenzó a cantar la dichosa cancioncita.<br>-¿Eh, gracias?- alcanzó a expresar el chihuahua antes de que ella se fuera. Miró el saco como si lo viera por primera vez en aquella rebaja sobre rebaja donde lo compró. Bueno, quizá con más devoción. Mucha más devoción.

Apenas se enteraron de como podía salvarse el conejo, intentó escuchar de más cerca, pero rápido rodearon el radio. Y ahí estaba, detrás de ella, tratando de abrazarla. Espera, se volteó, aléjate. Sigue atenta a la radio, así, así. Poco a poquito, ya podía sentir la tela. ¡Misión cumplida! Mario Hugo había logrado abrazar a Patana. Y justo en ese momento anunciaban que Tormenta China había perdido, lo que significaba que el único ser por el que el noticiero era sintonizado podría vivir. La chica lo volteó a ver, extrañada de su atrevimiento. Su única respuesta fue una gran sonrisa tonta.

¿Qué conversaron? Nadie lo sabe. Vaya, ni siquiera la narradora es capaz de imaginarlo, pero el hecho de que no lo mandara de un señor golpe contra la pared es demasiado.  
>Y por suerte esa vez Tulio no se dio cuenta de los avances de su colega con su sobrina sobreprotegida solo cuando le convenía.<p>

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<br>-¿Han notado que últimamente Juanín canta mucho? A mí me dio risa que cantara justamente "Son pololos". Así que decidí aprovechar ese gag.  
>-En tumblr circuló la teoría de que, si a cada uno le dedicó una palabra ¿Porqué justamente no pasó Policarpo? Así que quedamos con que le dijo afeminado.<p>

El caso es que como me enteré que un trabajo final lo entrego hasta dentro de 8 días y no pasado mañana, me pude sentar bien a suponer qué pudo haber pasado con el saquito y en el episodio de Bodoque envenenado. Y Mrs. Cloud me pasó la noticia de que en esta temporada se cierra el triángulo amoroso Guaripolo-Patana-Mario Hugo, pero ahora está el dilema de si esta será una última temporada ya definitiva o si continuará y respetarán el ship, como ha pasado con Cindy y Tulio. El asunto con el fanfic es tratar de subir un capítulo conforme avance la temporada -no garantizo mucho cuando empiece diciembre, porque trabajo en fechas navideñas-, a ver también como logro que congenie con lo que yo tenía medio pensado. De hecho me reiría mucho si llegara a poderse congeniar una idea que tenía, que era que estallaba un conflicto en "Frínea" y Jackson Aceituno no había renovado contrato, así que tendrían que mandar a uno de los reporteros regulares. Así que está por un lado el problema de si va Patana, por su profesionalismo (y sería la oportunidad para poder ser al fín reportera estrella) o a Mario Hugo, por no quedarse sin quien ponga buen contenido en el programa XD.


	5. Es nuestro tiempo en libertad

Estaba haciendo bocetos tontos de cosas que querían que pasaran en el fic y cosas que han pasado y supe que quería una escena de mejores amigos, mejores amigos _clic_ entre Huachi y Mario XD. Aparte pues aunque sea fanfic de un ship, pues también tienen que aparecer los otros y hablar de algo que no sean ellos .

31 minutos no es mío o creo que tendría más albures de los que de por sí.

* * *

><p>Una escoba, un trapeador, un viernes por la noche y un buen amigo.<br>Los perros ya no sabían qué hacer, porque su amo y su nuevo viceamo eran malísimos cantando. Así que se limitaron a ver a Mario Hugo y a Huachimingo fingiendo ser estrellas del rock en pleno concierto  
>-Si no estoy junto a tí... yo me perderé... Por su amor al ayer moriré... y el infierno cruzaré- desentonó hasta el mi sostenido el reportero, usando la escoba como un micrófono, mientras el mitómano fingía que el trapeador era su guitarra. Las mascotas comenzaron a aullar, pidiendo el silencio, cosa extraña para ser unos animales tan fiesteros.<br>Parecían dos universitarios en fin de semestre... una vez que dicho semestre ha terminado, felices por nada, los dos en piyama al no tener a donde salir. Al no haber tenido que ir a trabajar, obra y gracia de que su horario sería tomado por otra programación, estaban tomando un tiempo para relajarse.  
>-¿Y no has pensado nunca en llevarle serenata o componerle una canción?- comentó Huachimingo, dejándose caer, con todo y <em>guitarra<em>, en el sillón. Su amigo se quedó pensativo.  
>-No era bueno para hacer poemas, pero podemos intentarlo.<br>Los perros prefirieron correr al patio a seguir escuchando sus temblorosas voces cantar. Solo ver el cuaderno y la lapicera bastó para que soltaran la estampida. Teclearon algunas palabras en la laptop del reportero.  
>-Veamos: Soy un soldado cobarde, hipnotizado por... Un muñeco triste por no ser muñeco...Que lava con jabón sus depresiones... Para construir un palacio de caramelos rotos.- los dos se miraron. Huachimingo señaló la pantalla de la computadora-. Este manual para componer canciones románticas es más bien para componer la peor canción de la historia. Y ese premio sí existe. Te juro que es...<br>-Sí, te creo.  
>-¿Y tú qué escribiste, Mario Hugo?.<br>-Quise honrar un poco a mis ancestros de México-. Agarró aire y comenzó a cantar con tonada de mariachi-. Me dices que no me quieres... que espere hasta no sé a cuando... yo te sigo implorando... ¿Pero quién... te crees que eres?  
>Su mejor amigo se golpeó la frente al oír eso.<br>-¡Así no, zopenco!- le recriminó, antes de continuar con la búsqueda de alguna canción que pudiera servirles. Entonces recordó algo más- Oye ¿Y cuándo viene de visita tu mamá, para ayudarte a limpiar algo que no sean las pelusas?  
>Los dos miraron la casa: todavía no se desarrollaba una planta trepadora en los platos sucios y amontonados en la tarja. Aún no venía el equipo de amenazas biológicas a ponerlos en cuarentena. Pero lo más importante es que no había muebles masticados por los perros.<br>-Viene la semana que entra. Será mejor que empecemos a limpiar desde ahora, para terminar pasado mañana con la planta baja.  
>Y mientras le daban el uso correcto a la escoba, el trapeador y el balde parlante (Porque todo, si le pones ojitos de juguete, cobra vida), siguieron cantando.<br>-Ahora te amaré... nena.

El mismo viernes por la noche, pero en un ambiente totalmente diferente al despreocupado que reinaba en casa del chihuahua. Tulio y Juan Carlos habían decidido salir, junto con Juanín, a cenar. Había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Tulio de que fueran a un restaurante mucho más sencillo, en primera porque no estaban de humor para ponerse elegantes y, en segunda, porque no estaban de humor para pagar la parte de la cuenta de Tulio.  
>-¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta hasta que transmitieron el noticiero? Normalmente no le quitas un ojo de encima, si pudieras y no te importara tanto tu apariencia, te los descocerías para vigilarla mejor- comentó Juanín.<br>-Pues no. Estaba más preocupado por saber si Bodoque se salvaría.- se defendió Tulio-. Qué aprovechado resultó ese Mario Hugo.  
>-Quién diría que, a pesar de ser el egocéntrico más grande que conozco, te preocuparas tanto por la sobrina que pareces quererte quitar de encima.- añadió Juan Carlos-. Pero quizá sea parte de ser adultos el disimular lo que sentimos. Especialmente lo que nos dolería más que ocurriera.<br>-No quiero que mi sobrina obtenga las cosas de forma fácil.- comenzó a comer, una vez llegadas sus órdenes de comida-. Nosotros tampoco la tuvimos fácil.  
>-En eso tienes razón, Tulio.- Juanín se puso a pensar sobre aquellos días.- Pero Mario Hugo no es como... él.<br>Ante la indirecta mención de ese ente, el condutor no torció la boca, sino que se limitó a seguir comiendo.  
>-¿Y qué sugieres? Ya ves como es de mala para elegir novios esa niña desobediente.<br>-Se me ocurre una idea muy loca. Y esta vez no incluye aros ni faldas- Bodoque sonrió.- Policarpo debe ir a cubrir lo que pase en la Teletón, aún si este año otra vez se negaran a que participáramos, así que no puede cubrir la premiere de la gran producción de cine de este año, la película de terror, comedia y romance "Fin de semestre".

El sujeto de la dulcería los miró. Quizá fue la diferencia de altura, quizá fuera el tono de voz impostado que él usó para ordenar, a lo mejor el hecho de que ella no le tomaba del brazo. O quizá fuera pura distracción lo que le llevó a sugerirle a Mario Hugo y Patana si no querían ampliar su simple orden de palomitas a un combo "amigos".  
>-¿Combo... amigos?- preguntó Patana, confundida, mientras buscaba en la pantalla lo que incluía. Su acompañante comentó, por lo bajo.<br>-Ah, pero cuando vine con Guaripolo, sí me ofreciste el de parejas.- miró al dependiente-. El combo amigos está bien.  
>-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la reportera.<br>-Paga el estudio. Así que abusemos un poco.- tomó todo el abuso comestible que había comprado y se dirigieron a la sala. Tenían suerte de estar pasando algo desapercibidos, porque no había pasado mucho del_ "¡Escándalo! Patana Tufillo saliendo con un motero"_ como lo habían anunciado algunos periódicos, seguido a los veintiocho minutos por el titular de_ "Soltera otra vez"_. Ocuparon sus asientos en la sala, para luego casualmente escuchar detrás suyo aquella molesta canción del verano.  
><em>"Y en medio de la masacre, empezaron a pololear".<em>  
>Detrás suyo, dos sujetos le tiraron un señor codazo a las costillas a otro más bajito.<br>-Ella no va a tener novio, aún es una niña mujer.  
>-Cállate, papanatas, que nos van a descubrir.<br>Aún en los momentos lentos y románticos de la película, Mario muy apenas se había limitado a algunos choques accidentales a la hora de tomar palomitas o nachos. Los tres espías no tan secretos se preguntaban porqué la calma de su colega, porque al parecer ni sospechaba ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos. Patana solo tomaba notas de vez en cuando, mientras que a Mario se le iban los ojitos en voltearla a ver a cada rato.  
>Saliendo del cine, iban los dos muy tranquilos comentando todo lo ocurrido, la música, las mejores escenas, hasta que llegó la discusión inevitable.<br>-¿Te llevo a tu casa, Patanita?- ofreció tímidamente.  
>-¿No se te haría muy noche para regresar a tu casa? ¿Y tus perros?- inquirió ella, preocupada en serio.<br>-Huachimingo los está cuidando. Y mañana puedo dormir todo lo que quiera, es domingo. Además le prometí a tu tío que llegarías bien y no confío en ningún taxista.  
>Tulio tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que no se escuchara el sonido de que se estaba ahogando al oír eso. Bodoque les recordó el plan, por lo que corrieron al mercedes antes de que la carcanchita pudiera perderse de vista. Se estacionaron detrás de un árbol, para observar cómo se despedían sus objetivos.<br>-La pasé muy bien, Mario Hugo- le agradeció Patana, con las llaves aún en las alas. Él mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, apenado.- Gracias por traerme a mi casa.  
>-Gracias por dejarme cuidar de tí. Que descanses.<br>Pero al querer prender el auto otra vez, este solo hizo un sonido extraño, antes de apagarse.  
>-Creo que se descompuso tu auto.<br>-No, no me abandones, carrito...- comenzó a rogar. Su compañera comenzó a reír al verlo tan preocupado.  
>-Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Ya en la mañana llamas a un mecánico.<br>Mario Hugo simplemente la miró como si le hubiera dicho que tenía una identidad secreta o que comía serpientes con mermelada. Sin pensarlo mucho, entró. Y Tulio casi se hubiera ahogado de la impresión, de no ser que en ese momento una pata peluda se puso sobre su muñeca.  
>-Oh, un relox...<br>-¡SUELTE, SUELTE! ¡No sabe a quién le está robando!- comenzó a gritar.  
>-¡Déjamelo a mí, este sujeto trae una valiosísima pistola!- replicó Juan Carlos, sacando un bate.- ¡Si se la quito, puedo apostar mañana a Tormenta China!<br>Y mientras los tres mosqueteros del programa peleaban contra el mal, de modo involuntario, los dos no tan tortolitos se acomodaban para poder dormir.  
>-¿Con estas cobijas tendrás?- preguntó la anfitriona, entregándole dos cobijas y una almohada a su inesperado invitado, quien asintió.- Cualquier cosa, me dices.<br>-Gracias Patana- comenzó a acomodarse en el sillón.- Que descanses.

-¿Seguro que fue buena idea descomponerle el carro a Mario Hugo?- preguntó Tulio mientras corrían por la avenida, en tanto que Juan Carlos contemplaba que la pistola era de videojuegos, con profunda decepción.  
>-Bah, funcionará bien.<p>

Se extrañó bastante al sentir la cama mucho más pequeña y más dura. Se levantó y quiso caminar al baño. No fue sino hasta que se golpeó con una maceta que recordó donde estaba. Esperó a estar más consciente para seguir la misión matutina de ir al baño. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Patana. Dormía totalmente rendida, abrazada a una muñeca. La contempló unos minutos, pensando que era lo más hermoso y desconocido que jamás hubiera observado. A continuación miró la estancia buscando la puerta del baño. Había, aparte de pósters de los artistas que le gustaban, recortes de periódico con sus logros y fotos de la familia pegadas a la pared. Una llamó su atención, porque tenía un post-it. En ella estaba la mujer que, por la biografía de Tulio, apenas si podía reconocer como aquella que deseaba que fuera su suegra. En sus brazos estaba su adorada colega, muy niña e inocente, sonriendo.  
>-¿Pero quién es él?- murmuró para sí mismo, donde estaba la nota, que decía <em>"Algún día"<em>, tapaba el rostro de alguien más.  
>Unos minutos después ya estaba asaltando la alacena.<br>Patana despertó mucho rato después, bastante confundida al reconocer el olor a mantequilla derretida.  
>-¿Mamá?- balbució, confundida. Se talló los ojos. Poco a poco se levantó de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas.<br>-Te amaré, nena... te amaré, cielo... pequeño sol, en mi oscuridad-. Escuchó que cantaba alguien. Ese alguien batía algo en un bol, emocionado, usando el batidor como micrófono. Parpadeó, confundida, antes de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.- Oh, buenos días, Patana.  
>Por toda respuesta, ella movió una mano, tratando de ver qué responder. Traía una bata de dormir, rosa y felpuda, sobre la piyama. Mario, por su parte, estaba a medio vestir.<br>-¿Panqueques?  
>-No quise irme sin agradecerte.- sonrió tontamente, sirviéndole algunos en un plato. Le dejó cerca algo para que los acompañara. Apagó la estufa y se sentó a desayunar con ella-. ¿Dormiste bien?<br>-Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo adivinaste que me gustan los panqueques?  
>-Dormí bien. ¿A quién no le gusta un domingo con este desayuno?<br>El desayuno hubiera continuado de forma normal, de no ser que el celular de Mario Hugo comenzó a sonar. Contestó, extrañado de que lo buscaran tan temprano y en día de descanso. Del otro lado de la línea, Huachimingo, histérico, le recordaba que ese día llegaba su mamá.  
>-¿Pero como que se te descompuso el auto?- preguntó el maestro pelusa. Para probar la verdad de su situación, el reportero fue a encender el vehículo... y este arrancó como si nada.- ¡Ya me imagino qué pasó anoche, pillo!- se burló de su amigo, quien tuvo que tapar la bocina del móvil, para evitar que Patana lo escuchara.<br>-Sí, sí... entiendo que te moleste, pero es que los contratiempos ocurren. Voy para allá.- miró a su anfitriona, tratando de evitar que se le notara la vergüenza que le daría si se enteraba de lo que suponían de ellos.- Debo irme, Patana. Vino mi mamá de visita.  
>Ella le entregó su saco y la corbata.<br>-No se te vayan a olvidar. Nos vemos mañana, Mario Hugo.  
>-Nos vemos-. se inclinó, casi sin reflexionar, a darle un beso en la mejilla.<br>Mientras manejaba de vuelta a su casa, el reportero pensaba sobre el desayuno, sintiendo que eso era todo lo que quería en la vida, despertar temprano los domingos a hacerle el desayuno y verla dormir y despertarse. Esos pensamientos tiernos fueron interrumpidos al pensar como es que en la noche el auto sí falló, pero a la mañana volvía a funcionar como si nada. Y cómo le explicaría a Huachimingo que hasta el de la dulcería lo mandaba a la zona de amigos de Patana Tufillo.

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>1- Las canciones que van cantando, en este orden son "Por el amor de Octavia" (canción original del fandom brony, dedicado a una pony. Culpa de jugar las palabras Octavia-Patana-Patana-Octavia como por 2 minutos). La de Huachi salió del Deforma y su manual para componer a lo Arjona. Las de Mario son "Serenata Intimidatoria" de Les luthiers y "Pequeño sol", de Síndrome.  
>2- No. En la escala musical no existe el mi sostenido, se pasa directo a fa. Imaginen que tanto desentonaba como para crear un nuevo tono.<br>3- Tengo mi propia teoría de porqué Tulio, a pesar de su egocentrismo, se infarta con cada varón que se acerca a su querida sobrina.


	6. Frutilla

En serio quiero meter la idea que tengo, sólo espero el siguiente episodio me de para hacerlo. Pero le prometí a Mrs. Cloud también que escribiría aquello de la tutoría de clase de matemáticas.

Oestelandia fue una bomba de fanservice (aunqeu a quien quería ver imitando a Clint Eastwood era a Bodoque, pero el Sr. Manguera): Juanín Maid, Bodoque con lentes... y Maritana. En serio nos están cucando.

31 minutos no es mío, aunque hubieran vestido de maid a Juanín.

* * *

><p>-Tienes que mover los números para este lado... y la x queda de este otro. Como cambió de lugar ¿El número se vuelve?<br>-Negativo.  
>-Bien. ¿Cuál es el resultado?<br>Aún recordaba aquellos días de forma muy clara. Patana en ese entonces usaba un moño blanco. Mario Hugo aún llevaba el pelo relamido hacia atrás, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no tenía padres luego de haberse comido a los vegetales, así que él mismo se imponía las reglas que observaba en otros.  
>-Siete. El valor de x es siete.- sonrió, al ver que había entendido.<br>-¿Crees que vas a poder responder bien el examen, entonces?- le preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa, para que volviera. Por toda respuesta, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a su compañero, rojo hasta las orejas, petrificado en el banco donde había estado estudiando.  
>-¡Sí, gracias a tí voy a poder pasar el examen! ¡Muchas gracias Mario Hugo<p>

-Pero ¿Entonces no la reconociste cuando llegó al estudio?- preguntó Huachimingo. La mamá de su anfitrión ya descansaba como un tronco, por lo que podían irse a la azotea, a ver las muy escasas estrellas que el cielo de Santiago les dejaba contemplar.  
>-Cambió mucho desde que estábamos en secundaria. Tenía doce años la primera vez que la ví. Y yo quince, estaba en mi etapa de que quería una novia que no se viera tan niña. Pero aún así me llamó la atención, porque era inteligente y bonita.<br>-¿Y qué pasó cuando llegó al estudio?  
>-Me comenzó a hablar desde cero, como si fuéramos extraños, porque ya nada tenemos en común con los cabros que éramos.- comenzó a unir las estrellas, pensativo.<br>-Al principio Juanín notó que llegabas al mismo horario que ella. Y luego de lo del peluquín...  
>-Dejó de llegar conmigo. Era el único a quien podía hablarle porque solo era un poco más grande. Patana tomó un rol más importante en el programa...- suspiró, dejándose caer en el piso-. Debo ser el tonto más iluso del mundo mundial. Ella va rumbo al estrellato, tiene ya su propio programa y yo... me quedaré siempre de reportero en Titirilquén.<br>-¡Ánimo Mario Hugo!- su amigo se dejó caer también a un lado- Tienes muchas cualidades, sólo tienes que dejar que Patana las vea. Ya han bailado juntos varias veces.  
>El silencio se extendió unos minutos, mientras Huachimingo hablaba sobre las constelaciones que había descubierto su tío Huachilario, tales como<em> la bañera descompuesta<em>, _la sartén pequeña_,_ el wok_ y_ la fila de conga_. Su mejor amigo siguió pensativo sobre sus recuerdos, lo que sabía sobre Tulio y su familia. La biografía de Tulio tenía una sola foto de él con sus padres, hermanos y su única sobrina. Esa foto lo marearía de tantas rayas. Gracias a Dios que Patana había salido verde, dándole variedad al conjunto.  
>-¡Ay, pero qué tonto fuí!- exclamó de repente.<br>-Aquí nadie se desmiente, Mario Hugo. Te apoyo.  
>-Gracias por tu apoyo- replicó, molesto ante la burla-. El sujeto que tapaba el post it, ya sé quién es.<p>

La mañana en el estudio no pintó más tranquila que otras. El señor Manguera apareció y eso siempre era el preludio de noticias muy complicadas.  
>-Como saben, ayer estalló un conflicto en Titirixtlán. Sucede que algunos títeres vieron cortadas sus cuerdas de las de la comunidad y los demás están más furiosos que el público del festival de la canción de Titirilquén.<br>Todo el equipo tembló al recordar la aterradora experiencia ante _La Bestia_.  
>-Entonces sí que son algo serio. Si lincharon a Retrete Navarrete y casi me golpean a mí, el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 minutos, no me quiero imaginar como está la gente de Titirixtlán, hua.- habló Guaripolo, antes de que Tulio lo corriera de su asiento.<br>-Pero si yo lo vi que seguía vivo, el otro día en el tráfico- comentó Bodoque.  
>-¡Quítese usted, solo yo puedo sentarme aquí!- le reclamó el conductor al intruso, para acto seguido mirar a su jefe.- Amo y señor ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con el noticiero?<br>-Dadas las protestas que han ocurrido por todo el mundo, nos hemos quedado sin corresponsales para enviar. Tendremos que mandar a alguien del equipo principal, Tulio- se explicó el dueño del canal-. Por eso haremos un concurso para elegir un corresponsal que acompañe a nuestro embajador para hablar con el presidente dinosaurio de Titirixtlán.  
>Pasó revista de todos los miembros del equipo, leyendo los méritos periodísticos de cada uno. Lo cual no le tomó mucho, en realidad.<br>-¿Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo? Te recuerdo bien. Tú fuiste el del ventilador- el pobre chihuahua tuvo que tragar saliva. En teoría había sido su culpa que se quedaran todos sin trabajo y la mirada de su amo y señor supremo le confirmaba el rencor aún guardado.- Y Patricia Ana Tufillo. Los únicos sin una sección fija. Y lo suficientemente jóvenes para ganar la confianza de los manifestantes en Titirixtlán. Ambos deben presentar una nota periodística para el lunes, para saber quién es el elegido. Eso es todo.  
>Mientras uno a uno los reporteros se retiraban de la sala de reuniones, Juan Carlos y Mario Hugo se quedaron en la mesa.<br>-Y yo que quería por fin dejar de hacer las notas verdes.- suspiró, antes de interrogar a su discípulo.-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer para perder la nota, eh?  
>-¿De qué hablas, Bodoque?- intentó disimular.<br>-¿Recuerdas _aquello_ que te dije la primera vez que viste a Patana?- ante la afirmación del más joven, el mentor continuó-. Ten cuidado, por que como te ves, yo me ví y como me ves, te verás.  
>-¿Eras un perro chihuahua de pequeño?- abrió los ojos grande, como platos-. ¡Pero si he visto las fotos de cuando eras crío que me enseñó Mitzi Bodoque! ¿Me convertiré en un conejo? Pucha.<br>El reportero ecologista se golpeó la frente.  
>-No me refiero a eso, idiota. Sólo te digo que, por una vez en tu vida, tomes las decisiones correctas con el cerebro y no con la hormona.<br>Mario Hugo se quedó solo en la sala de reuniones. Tomó sus cosas y se preparó para ir a la casa de Juanín, a ver la pelea de boxeo-ballet. A él le tocaba llevar a algunos colegas, así que debía apurarse.

¿Porqué razón algún hombre en la tierra, cuando se le dice que debe ir al baño para disfrutar calmadamente un evento deportivo, no lo hace? Por una chica.  
>De no ser que Patana le había dejado sentarse a su lado el resto de la madrugada, mientras Mico contaba las aburridísimas historias de sus encuestas, esa hubiera sido, por mucho,la peor noche de la historia. Aunque tuviera que apretarse las manos para no querer imitar, en uno de sus cuadros de distracción, el final del<em> Zombie Espacial<em>.  
>-¡Ya suenan los pajaritos!- anunció feliz la reportera.<br>-¡Viva, logramos pasar de largo!- festejaron.  
>Y entonces todo se volvió negro.<p>

Cuando despertó el chihuahua aún estaba ahí.  
>Patana se sintió confundida al percatarse del peso muerto contra sus huesos. Era Mario Hugo. Intentó, a toda costa, evitar que se le notara el sonrojo. Sonrojo que se transformó en adrenalina mientras corrían al estudio.<br>-¡Demonios, y no hemos entregado la nota para ir a Titirixtlán!- comentó ella, mientras corrían como alma que lleva el diablo al parque de diversiones.  
>-¡Eso me quita un pendiente de encima!- replicó de forma irreflexiva su compañero, que estaba un poco extrañado del olor a fruta que se cargaba. Era demasiado suave y delicado. ¿Cómo se le había pegado un perfume tan bonito en la ropa?<p>

-Si el Señor Manguera recupera el canal... ¿De qué harás tu nota?  
>Ya se les había hecho costumbre irse a comer juntos luego del trabajo, fuera a la casa de él o a la de ella. Incluso con la mejora momentánea a sus sueldos.<br>La gente se les quedaba viendo raro en el tráfico, con toda la justa razón: habían conservado sus trajes de vaqueros.  
>-Quizá haga una nota denuncia por el bullying de los lápices 2B a los lápices de colores.- respondió Mario Hugo, sirviéndole la cena. Huachimingo discretamente se había desaparecido.<br>-Es sorprendente que en esta época aún exista ese problema.- reflexionó su amiga-. Yo quizá haga una nota humana, pero no sé aún sobre qué.  
>El anfitrión tomó asiento y, antes de dar el primer bocado, murmuró<br>-Si hay algo que quieras contarme algún día, puedes hacerlo, Patanita. Como cuando me pediste que te ayudara con matemáticas.  
>Ella soltó el tenedor. De no ser que, por los perros, usaba platos de melamina, el sonido los hubiera aturdido. Se veía molesta.<br>-¿La foto, cierto?- ante el lento y desconcertado asentimiento de Mario Hugo, tomó su bolsa y se levantó-. Debo irme. Tengo mucha tarea de la universidad.  
>El chihuahua se quedó plantado en la silla, como ese día en el banco de la escuela. Debía de hacer algo.<br>-Patana.  
>-¿Qué?- le replicó, un poco brusca, sin voltearlo a ver.<br>-Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido.

* * *

><p>Nota:<br>1- Referencia a los 43 estudiantes desaparecidos/muertos/ que ya se cansaron. Y un chiste político respecto al "presidente dinosaurio".  
>2- El capítulo tiene un eastern egg de otro fanfic<br>3- He visto en wikipedia que el nombre de la mamá de Bodoque es con ts. Pero es con z lo correcto, porque es de origen hebreo (Es un diminutivo de María, en su forma original en hebreo), no lo sé por ñoñear hasta como se escriben los nombres de los parientes -eso sería el colmo de mi ocio-, lo sé porque es mi propio nombre XD.


	7. No sé si besarte o comerte el cerebro

En serio no sé qué haré de mi vida cuando termine la temporada (posiblemente una guerra de libros o me atasque comiendo los tamales sobrantes de Navidad).

Pasé todo el episodio rezando porque no mordieran a Mario Hugo porque entonces no sabría como explicar que regresara a la normalidad el siguiente episodio.

31 minutos no es mío o vestiría de maid a todos

* * *

><p>-¿En serio es todo lo que le pudiste decir para evitar que se fuera enojada?<br>Huachimingo y la mamá de Mario Hugo se golpearon la frente al escuchar el relato de boca del susodicho. Y tuvieron que escucharlo aunque lo habían estado oyendo detrás de la puerta, con palomitas y refresco, pensando que ahora sí tendrían un desenlace favorable.  
>-Entiendo que no tengas ni una pequeña idea de como tratar con chicas, porque viviste entre verduras.- la mamá le acarició el cabello a su hijo, antes de tirarle un zape-. ¡Pero ten un poco más de tacto al hablar de cosas tan delicadas, Ernesto Felipe!<br>-¿Qué iba a saber que le molestaba tanto el asunto de su papá?- se sobó la zona afectada-. Sólo se me ocurrió decirle que se veía bonita porque no había podido hacerlo, mamá.  
>El chihuahua se quitó el sombrero tejano. Lo observó atentamente, como si le pudiera revelar el porqué 42 es el significado del universo.<br>-¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu nota?- preguntó Huachimingo- ¡Si te vas no sé que voy a hacer con tantos perros!  
>-¡No lo sé!- suspiró. El silencio se mantuvo unos instantes, antes de recordar la manera en que ella le veía. Dolía mucho saber que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por demostrar que valía la pena como posible pareja, todo lo que veía era sus defectos-. Voy a mostrarle lo que tengo de bueno. ¡Esa nota va a ser la mejor que haya hecho en mi vida o dejo de llamarme Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo!<br>-Tanto trabajo que me costó elegirte un nombre tan bonito y simple y tú que vas a hacer que te lo cambien.- comentó su progenitora.  
>-Qué ánimos, mamá.<p>

Las mañanas siguientes en el estudio, los dos se mantenían demasiado aparte, trabajando en sus respectivas notas.  
>-No sé a quién de mi familia se le ocurrirá esta vez la canción tradicional de cada tempo-ra-da- comentó Policarpo, mirando la lista de parientes que aún no aparecían en su sección. Volteó a ver a todos los presentes en la mesa de discusión, casi esperando un ofrecimiento.<br>-Olvídalo, Poli, yo no pienso volver a cantar nada hasta que no termine de ordenar por orden alfabético mis corbatas- le respondió Tulio-. Aunque no sé si primero va la morada con rayas doradas cruzadas con plata o la morada con rayas moteadas verdes.  
>El musicólogo volteó a ver al resto de los integrantes del equipo, quienes salieron corriendo, ni tardos ni perezosos. Patana casi se llevaba de corbata al pobre chihuahua en la carrera. Y no lo dice la narradora por usar una expresión.<br>-¡Ey, Patana, ten más cuidado!- se quejó, sobándose el cuello una vez que lo liberó.  
>-Lo siento pero ¿No te han dicho que el Señor Manguera quiere vernos en un rato más? Luego de que acompañemos a Lucía la sandía de vuelta a su casa.<br>-¿Y para qué más querría vernos?  
>Ella tomó aire antes de explicar.<br>-El embajador que el Presidente Oso mandará a Titirixtlán es Calcetín con Rombos man- ambos miraron hacia algún punto fijo en el estudio que no eran capaces de explicar.- Él va a elegir ahora quién irá a cubrir la noticia.  
>-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?- le preguntó, extrañado de que tan espontáneamente le dirigiera la palabra.<br>El mayordomo les jaló las orejas a ambos, obligándoles a girar y ver el desorden que habían hecho en su loca carrera: un jarrón roto, una planta en el piso y fuera de su maceta, habían derribado también al chico que cambiaba los garrafones del agua... y por si fuera poco, habían despertado de una de sus dieciocho siestas del día al Balón von Bola  
>-¡Ustedes dos dejen de ser tan niños!- les regañó Jenkins- Ya tienen edad para conversar tranquilamente. Debería darles vergüenza.<br>Finalmente los soltó. Ambos se sobaron la parte adolorida.  
>-Tendremos más cuidado.- se disculparon. El sirviente se fue. Apenas si notaron un destello afilado entre sus ropas.<p>

-No se te olvide: ¡Nada de rogarle ni volverle a decir lo que sientes!- lo regañó Huachimingo-. Debes enfocarte ya en tí. ¿Qué llevas avanzado de tu trabajo?  
>-Bueno, tengo ya los testimonios del lápiz verde, el morado y el azul.- le pasó sus notas. Su amigo volteó la libreta, entrecerró los ojos.<br>-Con esta letra mejor debiste de estudiar para doctor. Yo sigo insistiendo que le pongamos un jingle.  
>En ese momento, uno de los tramoyas corrió, gritando sobre el asesinato de la celebridad. Pasó el Teniente Segundo Puñete, dispuesto a interrogar a todos los funcionarios. Mario Hugo, curioso como era, corrió a ver.<br>-Eso.- comentó el detective hacia la estudiante-. O quizás... fingiendo peinarla, te acercaste disimuladamente a la sandía, sacaste un cuchillo ¡Y la mataste!  
>-¡No, Patana sería incapaz!- tuvo que morderse la lengua para no continuar con la rutina de siempre de "Yo lo sé, ya que la amo en secreto". Una enviada más a la zona de amigos y ya le harían descuento. Su defendida le miró con sorpresa. Y mientras el interrogatorio continuaba con los demás funcionarios, le dijo, por lo bajo.<br>-Gracias. Y yo sé que tú no fuiste. No te arriesgarías a dejar solos a tus perros.  
>Tras la aclaración del crimen, durante la nota verde, Juanín se acercó al chihuahua.<br>-Necesito que vayas a cubrir una nota de urgencia inmediata al cementerio.  
>-Claro ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?<br>-Unos zombies están escapando de ahí?  
>-¡¿Z-zombies?!<br>-Ándale, no seas cobarde y ve- lo empujó el productor hasta la camioneta que lo esperaba.- Mientras tanto, yo iré a buscar un nuevo mayordomo.  
>En realidad le pareció muy extraño que ningún zombie lo mordiera, pese a haber estado en el centro mismo de la horda. No sabía si alegrarse de conservar los latidos de su corazón, como cualquier otro ser no yugoslavo o preocuparse de que no quisieran su cerebro.<p>

Antes de partir al carrete semanal en casa de Juanín, pasó por la oficina del Señor Manguera. Calcetín con Rombos Man estaba adentro, así que consideró prudente permanecer afuera hasta que le llamaran.  
>-¿Ellos dos?- preguntó el superhéroe, mirando las fotos de los reporteros. Observó las fichas que acompañaban a las fotos-. Creo que tendremos un problema.<br>-Patricia Ana es más que perfecta para cubrir la noticia- respondió el magnate-. Es responsable, es inteligente, aunque aún muy joven, pero aprende rápido.  
>-Es que ese es el problema. Si algo llega a pasar durante mi encuentro con el Presidente Dinosaurio y el Tribunal de los Títeres libres, yo no puedo exponerla al peligro. Es parte de mi responsabilidad como superhéroe con especialidad en derechos de los niños.<br>-Entiendo. Hablaré con ambos de inmediato.  
>Mario Hugo se apartó de la puerta, al sentir el ala de su compañera sobre su hombro.<br>-Se nos hace tarde. El Señor Manguera entenderá si no nos presentamos, porque ya es muy noche para que nos quedemos- pegó un post it en la puerta, avisando.  
>-Sí. Mejor vámonos.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

1- Tengo años que no le ordeno por orden alfabético sus corbatas a mi papá -quien se parece un poco a Tulio- (?), así que ni idea de cuantos diseños pueden tener estas.  
>2- Si Juanín puede mirar feo, a Patana le pueden jalar las orejas XD.<br>3- Chan chan chaaaaaaaan


	8. No es porque me importes o algo así

No sé porqué me costó trabajo no hacer que lo que sigue no quedara tan... anime. Supongo que como cuando empecé a hacer fanfics me acostumbré a relatar todo en forma de anime (creo que de una forma u otra soy una escritora de realismo mángiko, como lo llama Eve Gil).

31 minutos no es mío porque entonces el arwrarwrirwrarwro sí sería traducido del yugoslavo.

* * *

><p>Mientras se dirigían a sus cubículos el lunes siguiente, Mario Hugo tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no preguntarle nada más sobre la nota que estaba preparando. Tenía que evitar a toda costa el tema, porque, a como era, la posibilidad de que soltara la sopa resultaba altísima. Patana no ayudaba nada al comentar que tenía ya todo preparado, que su tema sería el problema de los estudiantes universitarios que también trabajaban.<br>-¿Y tu nota, como va?  
>Tuvo que tragar saliva, antes de responder en un hilo de voz.<br>-No la he empezado.- Lo único bueno de la triste situación era que por una vez le servía ser un distraído procastinador, ya que se había ahorrado todo ese trabajo. La mala era que la pajarita se enojaría y mucho como no fuera la elegida.  
>-¡Si tenemos ya la fecha límite encima!- le reprendió.- Y me sentiría muy mal si tu nota no está hecha como se debe, porque sentiría que te gané con mucha facilidad.<br>Lo que sí no pudo fue evitar opinar algo al respecto.  
>-Si por mí fuera, te daría todas las notas de 31 minutos.- giró la cabeza, avergonzado al darse cuenta de como había fallado a su propia promesa de no volver a decir nada tan arrastrado-. Pero te prometo que me esforzaré.<br>Ella se alejó, llevándose sus carpetas bajo las alas, porque tenía que llegar a tiempo a una clase. Bombi se acercó al reportero, entregándole una taza de té de tila al chihuahua, quien no dejaba de temblar.  
>-Wrewrarwrou- le gruñó el mayordomo.<br>-Gracias, de verdad tengo muchos nervios. Dos de azúcar, por favor.  
>-¿Wrorwrerwra arwruwre?<br>-Sí. No sé ya ni qué hacer.- le dio un sorbo al té. Se sentía muy bien el calor de la bebida-. Supongo que no me queda otra más que aceptar la realidad. Y va a odiarme luego de esto, mucho, mucho me odiará, Bombi.  
>El mayordomo le miró con lástima. Esperó a que la taza se vaciara, antes de soltarle un discurso que, por ser la narradora un poco floja para escribir los gruñidos de un zombie, prefiere no redactarlos. El reportero inclinó la cabeza, confundido.<br>-¿Wrorwreu?- quiso confirmar si había sido claro.  
>-Ya, ya entendí. Que me sincere primero conmigo.<br>-Wrewrrerwra.  
>-¿Mi voz? ¿También eso?<br>El zombie asintió y se fue para coordinar la reunión semanal del grupo de los Boy Scout de los tramoyas. Mario Hugo se quedó solo en su cubículo, con los gruñidos resonando en su mente.

Rato más tarde, iba hacia por un vaso con agua -si de casualidad por fin había agua-, cuando su compañera lo detuvo, celular en mano.  
>-Tienes que ver esto- dijo, entre risas-. Está diseñññado para hacerte reír.<br>Aunque el diario de Juanín era entretenido, no podía dejar de verla.  
>-Pobre Tulio. Si se entera de esto- comentó, tapándose la boca para no soltar la carcajada.<br>-La verdad es que el Tío Tulio es así.  
>-Si te contara como fue cuando llegué. Pensó que era el chico de las pizzas y me preguntó si no había traído su pizza con media ración doble de nada de pepperonni.<br>Lo que nadie sabía es que, mientras los demás se entretenían mirando los nuevos _vines_ y video bloggers, alguien había descubierto el oscuro mundo de los videos de las propuestas de matrimonio creativas. A eso se dedicó hasta que el gato se le hizo muy gracioso tirar, luego de a Calcetín con Rombos Man, también el módem y todos los funcionarios decidieron tumbar al gato a una cubeta de agua.  
>Eso les valió un castigo por parte del Señor Manguera, obligado a devolverle el puesto a Tulio, ya que el gato se negó a volver al estudio. Pero lo hubieran vuelto a hacer. Después de todo, a pesar de que el programa siempre fuera un desastre, querían que el desastre por lo menos se mantuviera en el mejor orden posible.<p>

-¡Perdón por llegar tan tarde! ¡A Martín Martillo se le olvidó avisarme y hasta apenas hace rato que me dijo!  
>La estudiante entró corriendo y colgó todas sus láminas y fotos y, tras volverse a acomodar el pelo, tomó las hojas donde tenía sus apuntes del trabajo realizado. Les entregó a ambos cinco páginas con el resumen de la nota.<br>-Patana, no te preocupes.- le aceptó la disculpa el dueño del canal, interrumpiéndola a medio discurso.- No era ya necesaria tu nota. Le dijimos a Rasputín Rasputillo que te dijera eso, pero al parecer... En fin. Ese no es el problema ahora.  
>La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Comenzaba a sentir muy frías sus alas.<br>-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?  
>El superhéroe miró primero al magnate y luego a la chica. Para organizar lo que diría, leyó rápidamente la nota. No se veía muy cómodo con lo que debía de explicarle.<br>-Quiero que sepas que te admiro mucho, Patana. Para ser tan joven has logrado mucho. Creo que tu nota podría servirme de apoyo para lo que iremos a resolver en el tribunal de los títeres libres con Titirixtlán.  
>-Por eso elegí un tema relacionado con los estudiantes.- intentó mantener la calma, observando que, más que un viento en contra, se le venía más bien el monstruo chupachupa.<br>-Aún así, Calcetín con Rombos Man- y todos miraron a ese punto específico que no comprendían porqué debían de mirar cada que mencionaban al héroe-. Él me explicó que hay una circunstancia que no le permite llevarte con él.  
>-¿Hay algo malo conmigo?- ahora también sentía frías las patas.<br>-Aún cuentas como menor, Patana.- se explicó el calcetín-. No puedo exponerte al peligro que representa estar en el Tribunal, y es más peligroso que vayas como periodista. Por eso no puedo llevarte conmigo, no podría cumplir mi promesa de mantener a salvo a todos los niños.  
>La pájara verde sintió como si acabara de salir de la lavadora donde había entrado junto con todo su pueblo. Se sujetó de la mesa, antes de poder hablar.<br>-¿Entonces quien irá es Mario Hugo, cierto?  
>-Me temo que sí- su jefe remarcó "temo".- No te sientas mal por creer que hiciste esta nota en vano. Podremos televisarla la siguiente semana, en lugar de la nota sobre el globito que perdió a su niño.<br>-Gracias Señor Manguera- pretendió sonreír, sin mucho éxito. Recogió sus cosas-. Y gracias, Calcetín con Rombos Man.  
>-Espero algún día puedas acompañarme.- le respondió.- Mientras tanto, prepárate y estudia.<br>Patana quería correr a algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola. No quería que nadie la viera con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Apretó contra su pecho las carpetas, como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera. Pero algo frenó su carrera, haciendo que todos los papeles volaran. A como podía los recuperaba.  
>-Déjame ayudarte. Perdón.- se disculpó con quien había chocado.<br>-No, no, yo iba distraída, Mario Hugo- giró la cabeza, intentando que no la viera.  
>-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chihuahua, en serio preocupado.<br>-Sí... yo...- se levantó de golpe, olvidando el resto de los documentos perdidos-. No. No lo estoy.  
>Su compañero tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar.<br>-¿Ya te lo dijeron, cierto?  
>-No puedo aceptarlo. Yo no voy pero tú sí.- respondió secamente. Nunca se había indignado contra ella, pero esa respuesta ameritaba que el reportero lo estuviera. Guardó un poco de silencio, en lo que pensaba qué decirle.<br>-Mira, entiendo que no soy precisamente el mejor en lo que hago. Pero no merezco que me trates así.  
>-¡No, es que tú no entiendes!- ahora sí le miró a los ojos. El enojo la había hecho llorar y ponerse roja como una manzana-. ¡Eres tú quien se va y yo no quiero que te vayas!- al instante se tapó el pico, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. Le quitó el resto de los papeles a su compañero y los acomodó entre el resto. Mario Hugo la tomó de los hombros, para evitar que se fuera.<br>Tenía que sincerarse.  
>-Tampoco yo me quiero ir para allá.- se sorprendió de sí mismo al hablar de forma natural, sin su típica voz impostada.- Pero tú me dijiste que si no cuido yo de mí, me quedaré sin nada para ofrecerte.<p>

* * *

><p>...Yo aún tengo la duda de si nos dirán con bombo, platillo y champán qué se traen esos dos que se la viven juntitos últimamente. O si será algo así como "Y hoy quiero festejar el aniversario de tres días de mi sobrina, Patana Tufillo y mi compañero, Mario Hugo. Y en otro ámbito de la noticia...". Pero pues al chile *mal chiste, muy malo*, ya me había cansado de tanta UST entre esos dos y quería escribir esa escena. Así que pase lo que pase el siguiente sábado... yolo.<p>

Ya entré en crisis existencial y eso que aún me queda una semana con episodio.


	9. ¿Y si te siento, qué?

Y se acabó. Para bien, para mal, se acabó la temporada 0_o. Yo sigo con el sabor en la boca de la cucada que nos metieron con ese post de instagram. Tenía planeados dos finales, dependiendo qué pasara, extrañamente quedó el que se me hacía más bonito.

Aunque el capítulo está más largo, luego habrá un epílogo.

* * *

><p>I- Esta noche estás perfecta.<p>

-¿Y luego de eso qué pasó?  
>Mario Hugo se preguntaba si no les hacía falta otro pasatiempo al extraño grupo que podía llamar familia. Parecía que no, por lo atentos que estaban a sus progresos con la pájara verde. Aún si esos progresos parecían más bien una involución.<br>-Me fuí.- se limitó a responder. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se golpearon la frente.  
>-¡Debiste besarla!- le regañó Huachimingo- A veces hay que arriesgarse a la cachetada, porque si no, no pasa nada. Aunque ella sí te quiere.<br>La mamá recobró la compostura y, tras acabarse su taza de té para los reumas, rompió el desorden de improperios que se habían soltado contra el hijo querido suyo.  
>-Todavía queda la gala de Titirilquén para demostrarle que vale la pena. Pero primero ¡Hay que conseguirte un traje decente, Ernesto Felipe!<br>-Y un auto decente- terció Duque-. Amigo, esa cafetera está para el perro.  
>El reportero se encogió de hombros.<br>-¡Yo puedo prestarte mi auto!- Huachimingo agitó la mano, emocionado.  
>-¿No que lo habías perdido todo en ese terremoto?-replicó, molesto- ¿Cómo es que aún tienes auto y no me lo prestaste antes? ¿O porqué no lo vendiste para dar de menos el enganche de un departamento?<br>-¡Pues porque contigo me ahorro el gasto de la renta, por eso no pienso venderlo! ¡Y ese auto me lo heredó mi tío Huechimengo, les juro que es verdad!- al ver la cara de incredulidad de todos, rodó los ojos-. Esta vez sí es verdad.

_"¡Hola! Te estás comunicando a la casa de Patana Tufillo. Lamento no poderte contestar ahora, pero deja tu mensaje después del clic. Clic"._

_"¿Patana? Oye, sé que lo que pasó hoy en el estudio... yo quería... bueno eso no importa."_

_"Hola Patana, soy Mario Hugo. Hay algo que quería decirte, aunque no sé si estés de humor o si te sea inconveniente ahora que yo te lo diga..."_

_"¡No seas tarado y dile de una buena vez!"_  
><em>"Pero no me regañes, Huachimingo. Patana. Soy Mario Hugo. Quería invitarte a la Gran Gala de Titirilquén, ya sé que vas a ir, porque todos estamos invitados, pero -¡ay! no me peguen-... ¿Paso por tí a las 9, si te parece bien?"<em>  
>-Está bien. A las 9- La reportera descolgó el teléfono. No es que no hubiera estado presente en su casa. Simplemente no se animaba a descolgar el aparato.- Nos vemos, Mario Hugo.<p>

Eran tantas las manos tratando de volverlo un prospecto decente que comenzaba a querer morderlos a todos y salir corriendo. El traje le apretaba un poco, quizá porque Huachimingo había insistido en ajustar más la faja. Y aún así, con las prisas de hacerlo ver elegante, habían olvidado un pequeño detalle.  
>-Los zapatos. Se nos olvidaron.<br>-Mis tenis no están tan sucios.- ofreció tímidamente el chihuahua.  
>-¡NO!- le replicaron a coro casi todos, menos Palmerita.<br>-Vamos, si el Pret a porter es lo más genial que hay. Que se lleve los tenis.  
>-¡Mamá, déjeme el pelo en paz!- se quejó el reportero, intentando ensartarse los converse más nuevos que tenía.<br>-¡Tienes aún mechones desacomodados, pero la mamá te lo va a arreglar!- pasó de nuevo el cepillo.  
>Los gatos esta vez fueron en su ayuda y lo sacaron del corro de entes. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la hora. Le quedaban veinte minutos para tener cinco minutos de retraso para llegar con su cita.<br>Tras meterse en sentido contrario por varias calles y atravesar un parque, llevarse de corbata un abuelito que ya estaba ancianito y dar un giro de 180 grados, logró estacionarse frente a la casa de Patana. Temblaba cuando tocó el timbre y siguió temblando hasta que se abrió la puerta.  
>-Ya está. Buenas noches-. le saludó, sonriendo. En ese momento dejó de temblar y se quedó petrificado. Casi podía ver de nuevo aquella nube rosa con la que recordaba la primera vez que se habían encontrado, salvo que la poquitera iluminación de la calle no le permitía hacerlo.- ¡Mario Hugo, buenas noches! ¿Nos vamos?<br>-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, buenas noches, Patanita!- saludó a toda carrera y corrió a abrirle la puerta del auto. Huachimingo tenía un auto gris, por falta de presupuesto no le había puesto aún sus típicos tatuajes.  
>-¿Nuevo coche?<br>Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, por los nervios.  
>-Huachimingo me lo prestó- se explicó.<br>Durante el viaje hacia el edificio Themistocles Tufillo iban oyendo canciones para irse ambientando. El reportero se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de que sin duda o su amigo o sus perros le habían hecho una jugarreta con la lista de reproducción. Primero habían puesto aquella canción que escuchaba para animarse a hacer algún movimiento en el complicado campo de batalla que era el corazón de su colega. Ahí había querido hacer plática, evitando el tema del viaje que haría.  
>-¿Estás emocionado por la gran gala?- le preguntó ella.<br>-Es algo hermoso y desconocido. Y espero que sea perfecto. Como tú esta noche.- tragó saliva al decir eso, quizá por culpa de la canción-. Quiero decir, hoy más que otros días. Porque siempre estás perf... mejor ya no digo nada.  
>La ventaja del elevador había sido que podían estar juntos cuanto quisieran. La desventaja era que estaban retacados con veintinueve personas más. Peor cuando Norberto y Raquel se pusieron a comer pan frente a los pobres. Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, avergonzados.<p>

II- No me pidas ser tu amigo.

-Y al final no fuimos a la gala. Pucha.- Patana se sentó en el cofre del auto, mientras los demás atendían a la prensa, en espera de poder festejar en casa de Juanín lo que no habían festejado en la gala. Miraba sus zapatos de tacón, decepcionada. Mario Hugo miraba la luna.  
>-Está comenzando a hacer frío y ese chal no va a cubrirte nada.- le puso su saco sobre los hombros.- No te pongas triste. Dicen que fue un fracaso, por el chiste de Coke.<br>-No estoy triste por la gala.- suspiró, aferrándose al saco. Fijó sus ojos en los de su amigo-. No hemos hablado de lo que pasó el otro día. Yo dije algo... muy apresurado.  
>El chihuahua tragó saliva. Comenzaba a sentir frías las manos, sin saber si era por su generosidad o por lo que temía que fuera su respuesta.<br>Y ya no podía soportar otra negativa, eso acabaría por matarlo.  
>-Yo... lo comprendo. Irme quizá me ayude a aclarar las cosas que han estado pasando- habló, tratando de no quebrarse-. Quizá conozca a alguna perrita en Titirixtlán. Y tú podrías descansar un poco de mí.<br>-Te he dado treinta y cinco días para demostrarme que vale la pena estar a tu lado- le cortó el discurso, con suavidad-. Y me equivoqué, Mario Hugo.  
>-No me digas eso, Patana.- se le detuvo el corazón.- Por favor.<br>-Ahora me pregunto si yo valgo la pena.- bajó la vista-. Te he dicho no tantas veces porque tengo mucho miedo. Más desde lo de Guaripolo. Y ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que siento, tú te vas a ir a Titirixtlán.  
>No supo ni que decir. Solamente abría y cerraba la boca, tontamente. Finalmente alguna neurona recordó que tenía que conectarse con otra para poder responder y no perder la oportunidad del siglo.<br>-¿Eh?  
>Sí, bueno. Aparentemente no fue la neurona más brillante la que reaccionó. Aunque peor es nada.<br>-Estás ahí cuando te necesito, me aconsejaste cuando lo necesité, me has defendido... y yo no sé qué hacer para devolverte lo que me das.  
>-Sólo déjame estar a tu lado.- pidió, tímidamente, antes de tomar un poco de valor-. Pero de menos quiéreme un poquito.<br>Perdieron la cuenta de los segundos mirándose a los ojos. La medianoche se veía tan clara como el día, eso sin contar flases de los paparazzi que habían corrido para no perderse el chisme. Tulio, al extrañar la falta de atención a su persona y descubrir el porqué, emprendió carrera loca para impedir, sin éxito el beso, que mandaría a las nubes la venta de varias revistas del corazón.  
>-¡Al fin!- Bodoque abrazó a su mejor amigo, riéndose al ver la escena.<br>-Ya se habían tar-da-do.  
>Apenados, la pareja volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos, divididos entre los que festejaban y Tulio.<br>- Tulio, ¿Aceptas que sea novio de tu sobrina? Prometo tratarla con el respeto que se merece- apenas si atinó a preguntar el chihuahua.  
>-Ya qué. Pero mucho cuidado, joven.- se dio la vuelta-. Y vámonos, que Juanín nos espera en su casa. Te veo el lunes en mi despacho, Mario Hugo, tenemos mucho de qué discutir. Y también te veo a tí, sobrina. No eres más que una joven mujer para que andes en eso y debo darles las reglas que deben seguir si quieren estar juntos ¡Sí, señor!<br>No fueron capaces de entender qué era lo que más les sorprendía, si el hecho de que no les hiciera un drama mayor por su relación, como ya lo había hecho antes, o que por fin Patana había dejado de ser una niña-mujer para el irascible conductor.

* * *

><p>NOTA:<br>1- La canción que provoca que diga lo de que si está perfecta es... Tonight you're perfect de New Politics. Sabrá Dios porqué me puse a cantarla desde que vi la foto de instagram.  
>2- Al 27 de diciembre habían pasado ya treinta y cinco días de la transmisión de Bodoque envenanado. Es decir: de aquellos susurros que no sabemos qué pasó.<p> 


	10. Desde Titirixtlán, con amor

Epílogo:

-Y en otro ámbito de la noticia, nuestro corresponsal en Titirixtlán, Mario Hugo, nos informará de lo que ha sucedido hasta ayer con el Presidente Dinosaurio. Adelante, Mario Hugo.  
>La pantalla mostró al chihuahua, muy serio, pero también muy cubierto por suficiente jitomate como para hacer salsa.<br>-Hola Tulio, me encuentro aquí, desde el salón principal del Tribunal de los Títeres libres, donde finalmente se ha llegado a una resolución sobre el estado del Estado Titirixtlanense. Calcetín con Rombos Man y el presidente del Tribunal, Justo Torcido, nos informarán.  
>La cámara enfocó al fondo.<br>-Hemos tomado la decisión de mandar al Presidente Dinosaurio a un pozo muy profundo, con cocodrilos, junto con el resto de su especie, como castigo.- informó Justo Torcido.- Ya discutimos todo con organizaciones ecologistas, que nos decían que eso provocaría la extinción de la especie y no podíamos hacer eso... pero los mandamos a un pozo muy profundo, aunque acolchado.  
>-Además, en los próximos días, se convocará a elecciones para todos los niveles de gobierno de Titirixtlán, supervisadas por el tribunal y por mí.- añadió el superhéroe.<br>La cámara regresó con el reportero.  
>-Y bien Tulio, eso es todo. Que bueno que al final todo resultó bien para este hermoso país. Antes de que volver al estudio, quiero saludar a mis perros Duque, Chaucha, Copi Copi, Elemento, Adjetivo, Mente en blanco...<br>-Gracias Mario Hugo- el conductor cortó, molesto, la transmisión.  
>-¡Espera, Tulio! También quiero saludar a tu hermosa sobrina. Patana, ya regreso para Chile.- sonrió y saludó a la cámara- Adelante estudio.<br>Todos voltearon a ver a la estudiante en práctica, que permanecía congelada en su sitio, pero muy feliz y sonriente.  
>-Sobrina- su pariente la sacó de su nube-, sonriéndole con sorna.- Te toca presentar el último segmento de tu refrigereality. <p>

* * *

><p>Creo que abusé un poco de "mis superpoderes de escritora" (es raro que cuando escribo algo, pasa). Pero bueno, tenía que aclarar si se fue al final.<p>

Y tan tán, como la temporada, acabó también el fanfic.


End file.
